High school letters
by charllotegray
Summary: Jane and Maura are senior, trough an anonymous letter school project read what's going on in their minds and if their friendship could be something else. English is not my first language so if i have some mistakes well take that in count, hope you like it to keep writing
1. Chapter 1 - Jane

Dear friend

I'm writing you because I'm suppose to, at school we have to do this stupid, sorry, this homework for the rest of the year, which is ironically almost all my senior year, anyways the homework is about to write letter to some anonymous person, you in this case, and tell about our lives and all those things, i don't think you be real, because come on, you can't have the time to read all this shit, again, sorry, but as I think you are not real I shouldn't be carrying about it. Well to tell you some things about me I'm Jane Rizzoli i'm seventeen years old and i'm in senior year, pretty excited is in it? me and my best friend Maura are very excited about it, she wants to a medical examiner, you know something like those CSI doctors who discovers peoples murders and all that stuff and I want to be a detective, again, like those you see on CSI, Maura says that it would be grate that we work together once, because of our careers, she even thought that we could work at the same place and all, she´s pretty crazy and weird but still´s my best friend and i love her more that i love much of the people i suppose to. I don't know why is this because we are so different from each other. Let me explain you better.

Maura always comes to my house, I think my mother loves her more than she loves me and if she had the chance she would marry Maura with one of my brothers, Tommy - or little bastard as I call him - and Frankie who is named that way because of my father Frank, anyways I think Tommy will love to marry Maura of at list to fuck her because he says she's as hot as a summer without ice cream, but he wouldn't have a chance on earth because Maura is way too god girl and smart and feminine and Tommy is well..just Tommy. So to keep with the initial story about me and Maura and our way to be different from each other, once she came to my house and we were watching Matrix in the living room, so Maura was the all movie telling us about all the shitty non-real on earth that can't possibly happen things at the movie that nobody cares or understand - she's quite smart too, the best in our class - then as we realized she would never give up with her theories we made zapping to and sports channel and we start to watch the game, which was kind of annoying too because Maura DOES NOT understands sports, so i have to explained all to her and holly shit...tough I don't really care because it makes me feel smarter than her for about five minutes, and the truth it's i couldn't get mad at her never, I don't know what this is because I'm not what you can call patient but i guess it's just because is Maura.

Well, i think i wrote too much even I am surprise, I don't know if I could do this all year but I'll try.

Love, Jane.


	2. Chapter 2 - Maura

Dear Friend

Hello anonymous, how are you? I hope you find okay, I'm writing to you because it is one of our assignments as a students, but I truly find it interesting, principally because I think everybody wants to be hear and you could be the one who listen and don't judge. My best friend Jane - well, she is practically my only friend at school - says that you are not real, but I don't share her opinion, I would rather not to because as I said at the beginning, this could hep a lot of people to tell about their problems and feel better about themselves.

Well, I'm afraid I'm being a little bit rude because I haven't told you anything about me. My name is Maura Isles, I'm seventeen years old and I'm in my senior year, I'm really excited for graduating because I want to star my studies as a Doctor, I'm really into study bones and muscles and being a medical examiner, but not like those you saw on CSI that Jane's always bother me, I want to be a real Medical Examiner and help people to find out the truth, Jane wants to be a detective so, I tell her sometimes that it would be nice if we get to work together, she always laugh and bother me but I know in deep she will like it too. By the way I'm talking a lot about Jane and not telling you anything about her, but well, she is my best friend since I can remember, we spend a lot of time together and I'm really used to have her close. We do almost everything together, as my social skills are not well...awesome I hanging out a lot with Jane and her Friend Frost - who is really nice - and her bothers Frankie and Tommy, they are all really nice with me, specially Tommy but I think it is because he likes me, Jane really gets mad about this sometimes, she said he can be pervert but I find it kind of sweet. As I was telling you I spend a lot of times with Jane's friends and family, so we usually do things like watching movies with none sense or watching sports games or play some sport or eating unhealthy food - which I usually avoid -

the reason why I spend so much time with this persons it's because I'm usually alone at home, my parents are separated and my mother is a plastic artist, so she is almost never at home, but I really like to be with them, specially with Jane, she makes me feel protected sometimes and even tough a lot of people think she can be rude, she is really sweet. Let me tell you about this story.

Once we were playing basket at school, I'm really bad at sports I can only run and practice some yoga but at those kind of sports, well just don't. So while we were playing, some girl threw the ball to me but I could not catch it at the time, so the ball broke my nose and it started to bleed. Everybody at the gym where staring at me but not Jane, she graved me at take me to the nurse and in all that time I really wanted to cry because I feel stupid for being such a bad player, so Jane stand in front on me - I was sitting on the stretcher - and told me

"Don't be such a jerk, it was not your fault, it can happen to anyone not just you"

"But I feel really stupid" - I said, I really wanted to cry but this time it was thanks of the pain of my bleeding nose

"I know, but you shouldn't, you are awesome in so many things that people can't do that you shouldn't worry about it"

After said that she gave me a kiss on the forehead and huge me for about five seconds, that she rubbed my head and gave me a little smile. I don't know why but this makes me feel better than when the nurse came and fix my nose. Those kind of things were exactly the things why I love Jane's friendship, and every time I tell her about it she just change the topic, that makes it even cuter.

Well I have to go now, I must finish some homework, again, I hope you find okay and have a nice week, I'll be having a party with my class mates on weekend so next time I'll write you I will tell you about it.

Love, Maura.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jane

Dear friend

I seriously don't know why I keep telling you like that if I have no clue about your existence, but Maura still insisting to trust you whether you're real or not, to be honest I think she does this kind of things to fell that somebody listen, which is stupid because I listen to her all the time, even when she talks about things that nobody care or understand. So today it's Friday and tomorrow we're having a party at some jerks house of my class, I'm not a party rocker spirit but Frost, my best friend, and Maura told me to go, better say, obligated me to go with them, I seriously appreciate that because I'm not a party friendly partner, and also it's going to be a lot of beer to drink, which Maura hates, but I love beer, so it's a good thing at list.

On Friday after class me Frost and Maura went to eat pizza at night and we were talking about the party, Maura was pretty excited about it because she..well she's Maura.

"I just can't understand why you are so unexcited about the party" - Maura said - "I found it very good to socialize with our class mates, we are going to graduate soon, I don't see the bad point Jane"

"Yeah, Maura's right, you are so boring about those things" - Frost said

"Well Maura, I really don't see the point in socializing with guys that would probably try to fuck with us and girls that don't know or care about our name" - I said, I also could see Maura's funny face when I said "fuck" - "Besides, I'm going to the party"

"Just for the beer" - Maura replied - "and you shouldn't, it is bad for your health"

"oh, come on" - Frost jumped to the conversation -"beer's awesome, and it's probably the only reason why everybody it's going to be there Maura"

"yeah Maur, don't be such a mother" - I said

"okay guys whatever, it was only a recommendation, I was trying to be a good friend" - Maura said, this time I could see she was a little bit upset because we almost never pay attention to her "recommendations" and it was kinda cute.

"oh, come on, don't get angry, you know we're only picking on you" - I said laughing while I rubbed her hair, than she smile at me and I knew she was ashamed to realized we were joking. I really like to bother Maura because of the face she has when I do that.

after we ate pizza Frost drove Maura and I to my house, we sat on the couch to watch tv. We were watching sports so I knew that at some point she would get bored, she did and put her head over my shoulder and I started to rubber her hair with my free hand. I didn't realize when Maura fall asleep or when I fall asleep, but my mom woke up us to eat breakfast. I also realized that today it was Saturday and I couldn't escape from the party.

Love, Jane.


	4. Chapter 4 - Maura

Dear friend

I really ruined everything, you have no idea about what I've done .I wouldn't know how to tell you but I should start since the beginning, since Saturday. First I should tell you I fell asleep at Jane's house, I don't know how that happened but it should have been when we sat to watch tv. So I woke up with my head over Jane's shoulder and her hand over my shoulder, she was rubbing my head so that's why I should have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes and I saw Jane still sleeping, I felt her breath coming and going and I realized I had my hand placed on her abdomen and felt a little ashamed about it. Suddenly her mother's voice calling us for breakfast woke both of as for completely, at first Jane opened her eyes all altered because of her mothers scream, then she saw the couch and she saw me, she smiled at me and pinch my cheek.

"The Commander is calling us soldier" - she said

I smile at her at following to the kitchen. When we get there her mother was waiting for us with breakfast

"I'm sorry, I can't stay" - I said worried - "I didn't call to tell I was here, everybody in my house most be crazy, my mother is going to kill me miss Rizzoli"

"Oh my dear" - Jane's mother said to me while she gave me a gentle. mother's look - "don't worry about that, I have called to your house when I saw you two sleeping on the couch this morning. Your butler picked up and he said it was okay, though he also said you should be pending of your phone because he called you a couple times but he knew you were okay because you were here"

"he didn't say anything about my mother?" - I asked, she was supposed to get there on saturday

"you mother will come come on monday sweetheart - I was really sad about that because I really wanted to see my mother- "you have no to worry about anything, you can go to your house if you want, but only if you eat breakfast first okay?"

"all right miss Rizzoli as you say. Thank you for everything"

Then we ate breakfast, most of the time I heard Jane and her brothers talking about sports ,and things like that, let me tell you that I always feel really thankful about the way Jane's family treat me. The are in fact like my family, I rarely see my mother because of her job and I don't have any brother or sister or other relatives apart from her, so I think that is why Jane's mother invites me so many times for dinner and treat me like if I was her daughter. I have never talk with Jane about this but I guess she should know because she knows me better than anybody and also because when her mother told me that mine couldn't come until Monday Jane gave me a look like saying she was sorry. I really appreciate things like that.

When I went to my house it was only for letting me see to the personal and the knew I was okay, because I had a party that day in the night so I pass the whole day trying to think about what to wear and things like that, I also tough a lot about my mother and the fact of how happy I would be if she was there, because I wanted to talk to her and I would really have liked that she asked me about the party, or boys and dates, or gave me her opinion of the dress I chose and how I was doing, but she was not there and that makes me really sad, it was my last year at school and my first party and I really would like to have her to tell me some advice like miss Rizzoli did with Jane, tough she hated it.

I have no much time to think about it later because Jane and Frost where outside it the car waiting for me.

"you look nice Maura" - Frost said for the driver's seat

"What Frost wants to say it's that you look hot, isn't it Barry?" - Jane's said punching Frost shoulder

"of course not Jane, I'm being friendly with my friend, that's what boyfriends do, I would never say that to you or Maura in other sense"

"Well, you didn't say that to me Frost, know I feel ugly" - said Jane joking with Frost, she really likes to bother people.

"Well, you area horrible Jane I'm sorry there's nothing we can do for you" - Frost said, I couldn't help but laugh about her fight

"Okay, we are all pretty people, know can we go before the party over please?" - Isaid

"Like you say, you are the boss" - Jane said

Like ten minutes later we got to the party, it was full of people from the school, some of them I have never seen or realized they were going to graduate with us, Jane and Frost went for some drinks and I took a beer by myself, which I really never do but I was so sad and pissed about my mother's that I didn't think about that at the moment. So I drank one, two, three, eve five beet one behind other, I could see Jane and Frost worry face about me, but I really didn't care, I was actually having fun and not thinking about my life problems. When I was going for the 10th beer a guy forward and handed it me.

"Hey, I could help but notice that you really like beers" - he said, smiling at me

"oh, well thanks" - I answered taking the beer from his hand - " I actually don't like that much but you know it's senior year I suppose we have to have fun and try new things" - the guy smiled and nodded

"You are Maura Isles, aren't you?, I know you pretty well because you come often to Jane's basket practice, I practice basket at the male team, so I have seen you"

I stared at the guy for a couple of seconds trying to remember his face

"Oh, please don't think I'm a crazy stalker or something like that"

"No, I don't I'm sorry I was just trying to remember your face but I can't picture you" - I said feeling really ashamed, I could felt like the beer was going up my head and makes me felt happy and tipsy each time more.

"Well, in that case I'm Will Jordan, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Will, I'm Maura Isles" - I said trying to shake his hand but I was too tipsy and he laughed about it, I wanted to kill myself

"I think you need to sit Maura, your girlfriend should have let you drink that much"

"What girlfriend?" - I said curiously- "What are your talking about?"

"Oh, well, is that I thought you and Jane were...

"God" - I made a laugh explosion, more that it was necessary probably because of the beers - "She's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend I mean, I love her but not that way, tough people say what you said a lot, probably it's because we spent a lot of time together"

"Sorry I feel really ashamed I have no idea, is that you kind of look like" - Will said smiling, I could tell he was ashamed tough my drunk state

"Well, no, but if you want to make sure you can ask Jane here she comes, hi Jane" - I said happily to Jane when she joined us

"Hi, Maur what the hell going on with you?, are you drunk?" - she asked like her mother would do - "I guess that explain why you don't drink beer, we should keep it that way. Oh hi Will how are you?"

"I'm good Rizzoli and you, area you having fun?"

"yeah, I am but I guess we should go, I can't imagine what she would do if she drinks the 20th beer of the night" - She said pointing to me - "Thanks for made her company, Will, we're gonna go see you later"

"No problem, it was a pleasure, hope to see you at the practice Maura"

"Jezz' Maura what were you thinking I mean how many beers you drank?, oh wait don't tell me lets get out pf here before you scare people talking on weirdopedia way mood and ruined you social life"

I don't remember about much of the way home, I do remember I was at the co-pilot sit and Jane was driving, I don't know if she talked or if did and I don't want to know because I was really drunk that night, but what I did remember it's the thought I have during all the road. When we got to my house Jane helped me to get to the front door.

"Please don't fall on the stairs, I don't wanna get to graduation with my best friend or wanna ask other person for the homework"

"Hey, Jane" - I said - "you know what Will said about us?, well obviously not but I will tell you anyway. He thought that we were dating or something like that"

"Really? because I don't date with bigger fans of the beer that me" - Jane said joking - "But well, I hope you had said him we don't, I think he kind of have a crush on you, he's cute"

"Yeah, but you know like we are dating I can't date him, I mean will you date with me Jane?"

"Okay, beer gets you drunk, no more beer for you. We are not dating, and I don't know if I would date you or not because I'm freezing and you should get home" - Jane said, putting both hands over my shoulders to try to open the door.

"Don't be like that I was joking Jane" - I said hugging Jane

"I know but you sucks at joking" - she said placing a kiss over my head

So there was when I screw it all, I climbed my head and said "I love you" to Jane and then just like that kissed her, at first I just pressed my lips against her but then I put my arms around her neck and kissed her like a real kiss is about. It was really quickly and it only last like 10 seconds but when she pushed me away and looked at me with a confused face I knew I had screw it all. We just stayed staring us for a moment but I couldn't say a word, not even apologize, so I 'just managed to get into the house and ran to my room, I didn't see her leave or say anything or remember anything else about that day, I just woke up next day and sat to write this letter for you because I have nobody to talk about this, I really don't know what to do and I was waiting that this help me, I don't want the monday comes because I don't know how to see Jane's face but I guess I would think about something. To tell you the truth I really liked the kiss.

Love always, Maura.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jane

Dear friend

I don't know how to start this stupid letter because all I can think about is the fact that Maura kissed me, yeah, I know it's sounds weird as fuck but it actually did happen, it was the other day at the party I made her go to. I don't know why I did that, now thinking with more clarity it was stupid because the kiss thing could've been avoided. Also I don't know why I keep thinking about that so much, maybe because it's my best friend and friends don't kiss like that, but I also liked the kiss, I mean who am I kidding with? I really like it, but it can NOT be, I mean seriously, she is my best friend and it's a girl, I have never felt something for a woman before I found it kinda weird, but since the party I can't stop thinking about Maura and what she will be doing or the fact I wanna call her and talk but I don't know if she want to, I couldn't stop thinking that all weekend I wanted the phone rang with a Maura's text or a Maura's phone call, because all I wanted to do it was talk to her.

Anyways it didn't happen, so on Monday when I went to school all I could think about it was WHAT IN HELL I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN I LOOK AT MAURA, and the worse part was that, even I wanted to talk to her I made everything to avoid her all day, and everybody noticed, like Frost, for example at lunch, he said

"Hey Jane, where's Maura?"

"I don't know"

"Hey, easy girl, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean Frost?"

"You are all grumpy, more than usual I mean, and you´re not with Maura and also I haven't seen her today, which it's weird 'cause she's Maura, never skip a class"

"Well I haven't seen her either and I don't have to know everything she does I mean it's a free country she's a free woman I'm not her mom or something"

"No you're not, better said you are her wife" - said Frost laughing

"What? of course I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"No Frost, leave it" - I said, I seriously don't know why this was bothering me so much

"Well I'm sorry, but you kind of looks like, I was only joking Jane. is it something wrong?"

I've found always incredible the fucking mind blowing Frost's ability to know when I'm acting different, I mean not even my mom.

"Yeah" - I started - "Well, not wrong exactly it's just that, the other day at the party, that guy Will Jordan said that Maura and I looked like a couple, I mean he thought we were and well...

"Well what?"

"I don't know, do you think it's true?" I said trying to avoid Frost look "What do you think? is it true?"

"Well, kinda, but I mean we know it's not true Jordan only said that because he likes Maura and he was trying to know if she was dating somebody, tough it was a stupid way, at list that...do you think it's true because... " at this point I swear Frost eyes were becoming bigger every second

"JEZZ'S FROST WHAT?"

"You kinda like Maura maybe"

"WHAT, NO WAY!" i said "I do NOT like Maura I was just making a comment, that's stupid, you know what? you right it is stupid I'm going to look for Maura, bye dude"

I left at that point of the conversation, I was starting to feel uncomfortable and I needed to get out, I can't seriously like Maura, I do not, maybe it was just because the kiss, I mean people don't kiss their best friend, but she was drunk, so at some point I can't blame her right? I was over thinking I shouldn't be that way. So I went to look for Maura because I really wanted to talk to her, and tell her it was everything okay and I wasn't angry but just don't say the part about I liked the kiss, because that would be weird and I really don't want to think about it. So I started to walk at school asking for Maura and looking for her, I was almost sure she was at the library so I went there when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey Rizzoli"

I turned back and I realized it was Will Jordan

"Hey Jordan what's up?"

"Hey listen, I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day about you and Maura, I really sorry" He really looked like he sorry, after all Will Jordan was a good guy

"Oh, never mind" I said, I really wanted not to think about that again "I've forgotten that dude, and I'm pretty sure Maura did too, I mean she probably doesn't remember if you know what I mean"

Jordan laughed "Yeah, well talking about Maura and now that I know she's not dating anybody, do you think you could like...help me?" he said, looking at me, at first I didn't know what he was talking about but then I realized he was talking about Maura, I felt like something was falling directly to my stomach as I was trying to smile at Jordan

"Help you with what Jordan?"

"You know, with Maura, I kinda like her and well she looks like really hard to catch ...I mean.. i really didn't mean that it sounded horrible, what I wanted to say it's that I like her and I don't know how to talk to her or something so I wanted to ask you for some help, would you? I mean if you don't mind or anything

"Oh, I see well yeah...I mean she's not dating anybody so yeah, you look like a nice guy Jordan so count on me dude" I said feeling again the heavy weight onto my stomach

"Thanks Rizzoli I'd hug you but I know you are not that kind of person so really thank's, if you need help with anything just asked me and I'll be there, really thanks"

"Jeez´s Jordan careful with a heart attack, don't worry dude see ya'"

Jordan lefts, he looked really happy but to tell you the truth I was a little bit sad, but Jordan it's such a nice guy and I pretty sure that Maura would like him, so I had to be a good friend and help him because that's what friends do, doesn't it? because she's my friend, isn't it?

I have to go, my mother is asking me for some help, see ya or write you later, whatever

Love, Jane

by the way I'm starting to think Maura was right and this is not that stupid after all.


End file.
